Nothing But A Shadow
by MyChemMouse
Summary: A teenage girl of barley 13 finds out that her always absent father is the lead singer in her #1 most hated band...My Chemical Romance! Prolouge out read&enjoy! Additional tags: Gerard Way Mikey Way Ray Toro Frank Iero Bob Bryar Bert McCracken The Used
1. Prologue

"...speech..."

_...thoughts..._

Nothing but a Shadow

prologue

Ashleigh Mason and her young teenage daughter, Bianca, sat cramped in an over packed sedan speeding down a nearly empty highway somewhere in southern Arizona. The radio commercials ended and My Chemical Romance's new single roared over the speakers. Bianca quickly flicked off the rock music before muttering "God, I hate that shit."

"Bones! Watch your mouth!" Ashleigh scolded her 13-year-old. Bianca rolled her ever-changing hazel eyes. "When are we stopping?" she asked, peering out her passenger window at the setting red-orange sun. "Patience, my dear. We're almost to St. George." her mother's voice twinged with slight annoyance. Ashleigh was also aware of the night that was rapidly approaching and planned to stop at the nearest motel to prepare for the last day of driving that await her.

Meanwhile

"Thank you! We love you! We are: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" Gerard Way screamed to the crowd of satisfied fans at the end of a Los Angeles concert. "We'll see all of you tomorrow for our encore performance!" he shouted before following Ray Toro and Bob Bryar off stage.

"Great night guys!" Gerard complimented his exhausted band backstage. Frank Iero poured a bottle of water over his sweating head before muttering an out-of-breath "Thanks."

The band managed to make it to their tour bus in one piece before collapsing in their bunks around 2:00AM. Gerard, slipping into his pajamas, noticed he had missed a call on his personal cell phone. Flipping to the "missed calls" he discovers its from an old friend he hadn't spoken to since he graduated from college. She had called while they performing. She hadn't left a voicemail, so he thought nothing of the call, flicked off his phone, and fell into a deep sleep in his bunk above Mikey's.

About 24 hours later

"I'm sorry, this is to be, our last song for the night!" Gerard screamed to the over-flowing stadium of MCR fans. The crowd roared in disapproval. While Frankie, Ray, and Mikey started jamming, Ashleigh Mason approached the two large bodyguards preventing crazed fans from getting backstage with her daughter at her side.

"Excuse me, I need to see Gerard Way at the end of this set. I'm a friend of his from college." She told the two heavily muscled men. The both glanced each other briefly before cracking up laughing.

"Right, Lady! You're just trying to get your daughter to meet her favorite band." The one on the left said after 30 seconds of hearty laughter. "What the fuck? You actually think I like those fags? Dream on!" Bones shouted at both body guards.

The muscle-heads were both taken back by the sudden outburst from the small girl. Bones glared up at both of them fiercly. Finally, after a 30 seconds of firery stares, the two guards stepped aside and let the Ashleigh and Bones pass.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Bones inquired once they reached backstage. Ashleigh just sighed deeply and replied "I need to speak to a friend."

"We are: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!" Gerard wailed into the mic as he followed Bob and Ray off stage. Once backstage, the band began speaking amongst themselves, unaware of their company. "Frankie, you are insane! You could've killed yourself!" Ray gasped. "Seriously, Iero. No more climbing the rafters." Mikey told him before chugging down a bottle of water.

"Pfft! That's weak!" Bones muttered disgustedly. "Shh!" Ashleigh chastised her.

"Oh..my..god. Do my eyes decieve me or is that Ashes Mason backstage at one of our concerts?" Gerard said, amazed.

"You're not drunk, Gerard. It's really me." Ashleigh replied, giggling slightly, approaching him. They hugged, exchanging "How are you's" and "Its been so long's."

The rest of the band exchanged confused glances before Ashleigh asked him "Do you mind if we talked privately?"

Gerard quickly shooed out the remaining rockers and offered Ashleigh and Bones a seat on the couch.

"So, who's this?" Gerard asked, motioning to Bones. "Oh, this is my daughter, Bianca." Ashleigh replied, giving her daughter a "Be nice" look. Bones simply rolled her eyes in response and said to Gerard. "The name's Bones."

"So, what brings you to LA?" Gerard asked her. Ashleigh sighed heavily. There was no avoiding it, she had road-tripped all the way from Wisconsin to tell him and she wasn't about to back out now.

"Gerard, there is something you need to know. A few things, actually." Ashleigh said very seriously.

"Um...okay, shoot." Gerard replied, unsure.

"I'm dying. I have 3 weeks."

Gerard was taken back by the sudden announcement.

"Oh my god. F-from what?" Gerard managed to stammer.

"Cancer. But that's not why I'm here."

"Th-then why are you here?"

Ashleigh was silent for a good five minutes before answering.

"Bones is your daughter."

*You'll have to excuse the typos, I know theyres a few ^.^" Thanks for reading!-MyChemMouse


	2. Chapter 1 Secrets

"What?!" Bones screeched. Immediately after Gerard shouted: "What?!"

"Okay, obviously I have a lot of explaining to do, but I don't have much time and neither do you." Ashleigh pointed out. Gerard's mouth just hung open in a total state of shock. Bones had a look on her face like: 'I'm related to this fag?!'

Ashleigh just sighed. "It was college, Gee. You were drunk, I, apparently wasn't as drunk as I thought I was..." Ashleigh trailed off, adding mentally _and_ _things happened I'm not proud of._

"So she's my...? And you're...? Then why...?" Gerard failed to complete a single sentence. Ashes sighed again. "Bones is your daughter. I'm going to be dead in 3 weeks, and the reason why I'm here is..." Ashes trailed off again. _Finish the sentence dammit!_ She told herself after 30 seconds of silence. "I'm here because you're Bones' only living, or half-sane relative. Since I'm dying, you're going to have to take her in, Gerard."

silence

more silence

and some more silence

Suddenly a expression of pure empathy and sorrow crossed Gerard's face. He was there, facing his one and only daughter, and her dying mother, unable to speak. He knew he had to take her, for Ashleigh's sake.

"Ashes..." he began, using the nick-name she had been given in college. "This is so sudden, a call would've been nice..." he continued softly, not intending to be funny. To his surprise though, Ashes giggled a bit; the very slightest laugh, but it was better than the look of stone solitude she wore on her face a majority of the time.

"I realize I should've called first, but I didn't get the news myself until last week. We spent 5 days driving out here from Wisconsin. My family was always small, and there have been quite a number of tragedies recently, not to mention most of my living family has gone certifiably insane! The only one who can actually keep a conversation is my cousin Eddie, but he's on too many pills to care for Bones! I just-" Gerard cut her off.

"Ashes! It's okay! I'll take her! I'll take her. Just..shh." He told her gently. Ashleigh hadn't noticed that she had started to cry silently. The harsh reality of it all was finally setting into her: She was going to be dead, according to medical science, in less than a month. She was leaving her daughter with a man that she barely knew anymore, and hasn't spoken to since he graduated from college. She was going to leave her own flesh and blood behind in the world while she left it, unable to talk to her or see her again. She had just woken up to reality when Gerard wiped away one of the silent tears that were sliding down her cheeks with his thumb.

"Ashes? Are you alright?" Gerard asked gently. Ashes sniffled.

"Yeah, fine. Listen, I have to leave tomorrow. Everything planned for Bones is in here." Ashleigh said pulling out a manilla envelope from her messenger bag.

Gerard took it from her pale, slightly shaking hands and for a moment they locked eyes, hazel clashing with sterling grey.

"I'm taking her back to the hotel with me. I'm leaving my car here. You can sell it if you want. I'm leaving for Wisconsin tomorrow at 3. Pm. You can pick her up there." Ashes scribbled the hotel name and address she fished out of her back and handed it to Gerard.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on a minute!" Bones piped up. Gerard had forgotten she was there since she was being so quiet (She was ignoring the whole conversation, listening to her iPod, even though nobody could see her, she was secretly crying).

"I am _not_ about to be handed over to some gay fag who I don't know that _you_ claim to be _my_ father. This is as insane as cousin Eddie! I don't even know this guy and your about to give him custody of me! What the fuck, Mom?! I thought you had a plan for me?!" Bones screamed irately.

" Bones! Calm down!" Ashleigh attempted to scream back, but her voice cracked and rasped.

"I Won't calm down! You're going to leave me with some guy who knocked you up in college you barely know!" Bones shouted back.

"He's your father!"

"Some father he is!"

"Bianca Marie Mason, you will shut your mouth this instant." Ashleigh finally said, lowering her voice sternly.

"Don't call me that! Fuck! I fucking hate my family! Why don't you ship me off to an orphanage or something? You leave tomorrow to go die and you don't even give a shit how I feel? Just leave me in a strange city with my father who was never around? What the-" Bones was about to go on with her rant before Gerard intervened

"Both of you need to calm down!" He yelled, silencing them both. "Look," He began, kneeling down and putting both of his hands on Bones' shoulders. "I would've been around if I had known about you, Bones. I would've wanted to be part of your life. Now that I know you're _my_ daughter, I'll make sure you have a great life." he told her gently.

"I didn't want to tell you because you had so many plans." Ashes came into the conversation. "You had so many big dreams after college, Gee. I didn't want to stand in your way and make you feel like you were forced out of your dreams to be apart of her life...especially if you wanted nothing to do with her. Though, I know that she would've been your first priority, I didn't want you to give up all you worked for." she continued softly. Ashes then pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, pulled one out of the packaging, lit it up, and attempted to take a drag. It seems as the second the cigarette was inside her lips she began hacking.

Gerard quickly came to her aid, removing the smoke from her fingers and putting it out on the cement floor. Ashes didn't speak for quite sometime, seeing as she was too busy coughing her lungs out.

After what seemed like forever, Ashes' breathing returned to normal...sort of.

"Is this what you're dying of?" Gerard asked quietly. Ashleigh simply nodded and coughed once more.

"They didn't call me 'Ashes Mason' for nothing in college, eh? Smoked a pack a day everyday in college. They always told me this would happen." Ashes said laughing humorlessly.

"You picked that up from me, didn't you?" Gerard asked, concerned.

"Don't try to blame yourself. It was a nasty habit that I got _myself_ started on." Ashleigh said clearly.

It wasn't a minute afterwards that Mikey came jogging through the door from the parking lot where their bus was sitting idle. "Gee, I hate to bug you, but...we gotta go. We need to get back to pack for tour." Mikey was referring to the release of the band's newest album "Life on the Murder Scene." It wasn't exactly an album, because there were no new songs released, but their fans demanded a tour. It was kicking off the next day in Phoenix, Arizona.

"He's right, we get on the road tomorrow. I'll be more than happy to pick her up, Ashleigh." Gerard said gently.

"She's a child, Gerard. She has needs. I want her well taken care of, something I should've been doing. My career made it complicated, but that's irrelevant. I just want her to be sheltered, and I expect a call everyday from her." Ashes then turned to her only daughter and said: "Baby, at least _try_ to accept this. I know it's hard, but you need to keep up with school and everything. And I won't forget our promise." Ashes told her, the last sentence smiling slightly. She then ushered Bones out of the backstage area. Offering a small smile and waves to both Mikey and Gerard before disappearing completely into the late hours of the night.

*****Hey! MyChemMouse here..or just Mouse whichever you prefer! Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I'm so excited for what you guys'll think. I noticed while I was writing that a lot of things are unclear in this chapter. I'm gonna clear a bit of it up..I'll try to make this short and sweet:**

**The reason why Ashleigh doesn't seem to care about her daughter is because throughout her life she has known to show little emotion for such things, which was why Gee was so surprised when she cried. She does love her daughter, but since she's grown up without a father and little of a mother, her and Ashleigh have had a rocky relationship.**

**Gerard never knew about Bones, that was the way Ashleigh wanted it, and it seems as though he doesn't care much about her and is just taking her in because he's obligated to, he's not. He loves her its just he doesn't know her at all...and the fact she's constantly bagging on the band (very ghetto description:P). He plans to get to know her better while she's on tour with them.**

**I know there was no tour for "Life On The Murder Scene" but there will be in this fic. And the reason why the timing is all funky is because I want Bones to help contribute a little to "The Black Parade" but that's all I'll say about the upcoming chapters. **

**These explanations won't be happening often..its just cause this chapter was a little murky..i get that. So yeah new chapters coming soon!**

**-MyChemMouse*****


	3. Chapter 2 Last Moments

"Bones! Wake up, dear!" Ashleigh gently shook her daughter into consciousness. Bones' eyes fluttered open to see her mother looming over her. "Ma? What time is it?" she asked groggily. "About 11:30, geez you sure can sleep. How about you get up and get dressed and we'll go out to lunch?" Ashes offered. Bones sat up in the hotel bed and stretched her arms. Ashleigh smiled and began to make her way out of the room to check out of the hotel when Bones called "Mom!" She spun around to see her daughter's face tired and heart-broken. "Yeah, Baby, what is it?"

Bones only smiled slightly and said "I love you." Ashes was a bit taken back by this sudden gesture of mother-daughter love after what had happened the night before, but smiled walked out of the room, leaving Bones some privacy.

**The My Chemical Romance tour bus**

"That's insane." Ray told Gerard, amazed as well as shocked.

"Seriously." Frankie agreed.

"Mikey's an uncle!" Bob laughed, he was the only one in the band who wasn't completely shocked at the news of Gee having a daughter he never knew about. Mikey punched Bob in the shoulder and wandered into the kitchen to get a snack.

"I can't wait to meet the little devil." Frank told Gerard.

"Well, that's exactly what she is." Gerard told them, soon after being questioned by 3 pairs of confused eyes.

"She has a nasty mouth, for one. And apparently she thinks were all gay." Gerard said, shrugging.

"Sounds like someone I know." Bob said to Frankie, elbowing him playfully in the side. Him, Ray, and Frankie snickered.

"That's coming from the man who out of all of us _isn't_ married." Gerard countered. Bob stopped chuckling and gave Gee a look that could kill.

"Oh, and another thing, she hates our music." Gerard said. There was an uneasy silence.

"Oh well, her loss." Ray finally said, breaking the silence. He then shuffled off to the bathroom.

**Ashleigh and Bones**

"Hey, Mom? Do you think we can take one last trip to the beach? For old times' sake?" Bones asked, her voice twinging with sorrow as their last hours winded down. Ashes stared into the face of her daughter and found her expression was somber and almost desolate, like she was searching for an outlet with her mother. Ashleigh nodded, and the two grabbed their wet suites and headed for the car.

It was a ten-minute ride to the beach from the hotel they were staying at. Bones could hardly keep still as Ashes pulled the car into an empty spot.

"I can't wait to get out there! It's been so long!" Bones elated as her and her mother pulled their boards from the roof of the car. "It has, hasn't it? We've barely gone surfing since we left Florida." Ashes replied, referring to their previous home in Tampa. After rifling with the chords, Bones pulled her deep blue surf board from the roof. It had a skeletal design and a quote on the bottom of the board in white letters: "just a pile of Bones." Ashes soon pulled hers down as well and the mother and daughter raced off to catch a few waves together one last time.

**My Chem bus**

"Well..." said Gerard, stretching his arms. "It's about that time. I gotta go pick up my girl." he said smiling to himself. The thought of having children had come up more than once between him and his wife Lindsay, but the move in both of their careers had put the children thought at the back of their minds. There was too much going on in their lives to have a baby as well.

"Hey Uncle Mikey!" Gerard called playfully to his brother. "Come on! We have to go pick up your _niece_." he mused. Mikey shuffled into the back of the bus with an annoyed expression on his face. "You make me feel so old, Gee." he said dryly. "That was the intension! Now come on!" He said, shoving a hoodie and a pair of black sunglasses into his hands and striding towards the bus exit. Mikey pulled on the jacket and slipped the sunglasses on, following his brother out the door.

*****Not exactly the longest chapter but I enjoy my cliff hangers!! once again, ignore the typos, cuz sumtimes I don spell to gewd ^_^" Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!*****


	4. Chapter 3 Goodbyes

**Nothing but a Shadow**

_Written by MyChemMouse_

**From Gerard's perspective***

Thoughts raced in my head. All I could think about is how I could have a daughter. My college memories played over and over again in my head, though I could never seem to find any memories of Ashes and I too close. We had dated, for a short period of time, but Ashes was a workaholic, we hardly spent any time together, which was most likely the cause of our break up. My trance was broken when Mikey slammed the passenger door shut and said to me "Let's get this show on the road." He had the slip of paper in his hand Ashes had given me the previous night with the name and address of the hotel her and Bones were staying at. I turned the car key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. We pulled out of the driveway of our LA home and into the sea of traffic.

"_Fucking rush hour..." Mikey muttered under his breath. We had been in the car for almost a half hour and were barely half way to the hotel. Why did LA have to be so populated? "Ashes is going to be pissed as Hell at me if I'm late." I mumbled mostly to myself. Truth was, I was just anxious to get my daughter. My daughter I repeated in my head. I'd always wanted to have a kid of my own, but Lindsay's, and my career had gotten in the way and delayed the baby-making process. How I wondered How did I let it slip by me? How did Ashes keep her a secret from me all these years? So many questions swarmed around in my head without answers, and there was so little time left to get them._

After what seemed like forever in the car, we finally reached the hotel. When it seemed like we were out of the car for awhile, the receptionist at the front desk of the hotel had given us a slip of paper in Ashes' handwriting:

Gee,

We went to the beach to surf. It was something me and Bones wanted to do before I left. It's only about 15 minutes from here, if I'm not back before you get here, please meet us there. And, despite what Bones says, I can tell she's happy to finally have a father figure in her life. Come watch us shred some waves!

-Ashes Abigail Mason

Mikey sighed when he read the note. The same thoughts were going through my head: More time in traffic. Lovely. We thanked the receptionist and made our way back to the car. Mikey and I thanked our lucky stars when we got back on the road and traffic had died down. We had barely spoken the whole way when Mikey asked me a question.

"Why does Ashleigh sign her full name on notes? I was just curious..." He trailed off. I thought about it. Ashes did mention something to me about it a while back.

_**Flashback**_

_Ashes sat in a large leather chair in the library, working on a sketch she had shown me the day before. Her short black hair hung in her face as she drew, erased, and drew more. I was staring so much I completely forgot about the book in my hands I was required to read. I smiled to myself, could I really be in love with her?_

_Ashes then looked very satisfied with her work and stood up from her chair. She started to walk over to me, so I pretended to be reading my book to avoid looking like a pedophile. _

_Ashes finally made it over to me and plopped down on the couch next to me. _

"_Hey! Watcha reading?" She asked very childishly. I laughed slightly._

"_Nothing more important than you." I said snapping the book shut and giving her a peck on the lips. She giggled._

"_Can I show you my sketch? I finished it!" She elated. I nodded and took the sketch pad gently from her hands._

_It was a drawing of a field of wheat, with gorgeously drawn purple-gray mountains behind it. The sun above it was a beautiful marigold color, and the sky was a cerulean blue. Ashes adored landscapes._

"_Amazing." I told her. She smiled, showing her dazzling white teeth. I returned the sketch pad to her, and she examined her own work. "Oh! I forgot!" She said almost too loud for library regulations. She pulled a simple wooden pencil out of her messenger bag that she never went anywhere without, and in loopy letters, signed her name at the bottom:_

Ashes Abigail Mason

"_Why your full name?" I asked, intrigued._

"_Because nothing is complete without your full name on anything. Right, Gerard Arthur Way?" She teased. We both laughed before Ashes stood up and nearly skipped out of the library. I chuckled to myself, she was simply amazing._

"Hello? Gerard? Keep your eyes on the road dammit!" Mikey shouted, awakening me from my day dream. I swerved to avoid the sidewalk I almost ran into while in my trance. "Jesus, Gee! Try not to kill anyone, alright?" Mikey breathed a sigh of relief as I neared the beach. "I guess you don't know then?" Mikey asked. I smiled slightly.

"She always thought nothing was complete without her full name on anything."

We pulled into a parking space up a ways from the sand. It happened to be a Wednesday afternoon, the beach was almost completely deserted, which made finding the two a lot easier. We soon spotted them, heading towards shore with their boards in hand, looking exhausted.

Mikey and I trudged down the beach to meet them, they hadn't seen us when we came up behind them.

"Boo!" I shouted standing behind them, they both jumped simultaneously. Mikey and I giggled. Ashes whipped her head around to find us both towering behind her. She just laughed along with us, shaking her head. Bones only looked dissatisfied.

"I thought we were playing treasure hunt or something when you were leading us all over the place. I was half expecting a lifeguard to come up to me and say you went to Paris." I told her, still chuckling slightly. Ashes giggled. Although it may have been my imagination, I could swear I saw Bones smile ever so slightly.

"So? What are you guys waiting for? Let's see you shred some waves!" Mikey said excitedly. Bones broke into a toothy grin. They both stood from their towels, pulled their boards from the sand and headed off to the water.

Watching Bones and Ashes surf the waves, smiling and laughing the whole time, was absolutely magical. Never have I seen two people having so much fun together, feeling like they're at the top of the world and nothing could ever ruin the moment. I felt myself smiling to myself, as if I was up there with them in the water laughing and feeling nothing but utmost elation. Though, the atmosphere soon turned melancholy as the wave ended. The minute seemed to have lasted hours, but was over too quickly. Ashes and Bones returned to the beach soon after, both sporting expressions of joy and excitement. Though, I noticed a gleam in Bones' eyes that showed something I've never seen in her. Uncertainty, sorrow, and _fear _were all displayed in her blue-green eyes.

"Well," Ashes said, heaving a heavy sigh. "It's about that time, Baby." she turned to her daughter, tears forming in her sterling grey eyes. Bones glanced up from her towel which she had been wiping the salt water off with. Reality was setting in on her. "No..." She said quietly, it was almost inaudible over the sound of the crashing waves. "No. Please, it can't be already." Bones' voice shook with fear and sadness, tears brimming her stunning cerulean eyes. Ashes pulled Bones into a motherly hug, they didn't move for many minutes. Bones shoulders shuddered, her face buried in her mother's stomach. She kept muttering the same three words in between sobs. I could barely make them out, though I could hear: "Please don't go."

After over ten minutes of tears, and awkwardness on Mikey and I's side, Bones finally detached herself from her mother. It never occurred to me that she was wearing eyeliner until I saw the paths they made down her cheeks. Bones took several long, deep breaths, before her shuddering breath returned to normal. "You're a strong girl, Bianca Marie. You can handle it. I'll hold up my promise as long as you hold up yours, okay?" Ashes told her gently. Bones nodded, not even remarking about how her mother used her proper name instead of the nick-name. "Get your board, lets go to the car. We'll drive back to the hotel together." Ashes ushered her daughter to the direction of the car. She solemnly collected her surf board, and followed behind without a word. Mikey and I reluctantly followed, not daring to say anything the entire way there.

It was a very silent departure. Ashes didn't want Bones to accompany her to the airport, as she thought the experience was traumatic enough. Mikey drove her car back to our place, while I stayed with Bones and Ashes at the hotel to take Bones with me. Ashes told her daughter, once, and only once, that she loved her, and always would no matter what death would bring her. Bones asked her mother repeatedly not to leave her, only receiving grim expressions from her mother as responses. There were no tears, only long periods of silence. A few meaningful phrases here and there. Once changed, packed, and ready to be off, plane tickets in hand, Mother and Daughter said their final goodbye's, and we set off in our separate ways. One path to a new life, the other to inevitable death.

***I might be switching perspectives between Gerard, Bones, and the outside narrator. This is definitely the longest chapter I've written so far. Sorry it took so long, I'm a freshman in high school and I'm still trying to keep up with the work. I hoped you enjoy! Please review and tell all your friends about it!!**


	5. Chapter 4 New Family

**Gerard's POV**

Silence. There was nothing but solitary silence as Bones and I drove back to our LA home. We were scheduled to be in Salt Lake City at 6:00 that night. I glanced at my watch, 4:30, there was no way we could drive there and make it. We were going to have to hop on a flight and have the bus driven while we were there. Lost in my thoughts, I barley noticed my daughter sitting in the passenger seat next to me. She had two white earbuds in her ears, her music from her iPod so loud I could hear it from my seat. I pulled her iPod off her lap to see what she was listening to. To my surprise, when the screen flickered to life, was Mindless Self Indulgence. I clicked the pause button and watched Bones turn to me in fury.

"Hey!" She shouted, yanking her iPod from my hands.

"You listen to Mindless Self Indulgence?" I asked her, smiling. She stared up at me, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "My wife plays bass for them, you know." I told her, hoping that we might find some common ground. Bones only laughed slightly. "Marrying Lyn-Z was the smartest thing you ever did." She said still laughing.

At this response, I was furious, but I chose to hold in my anger. Bones was just permanently separated from her mother, I didn't want to make it harder for her. "Why do you say that?" I asked, I detected a twinge of anger in my voice.

"Because your music sucks." She replied dryly. _Everybody's a critic_ I thought.

Finally, we pulled into the driveway of the bands LA home. Bones removed her suitcases from the trunk and we made our way inside. I didn't expect her to be impressed by the size of our home, seeing as her mother was a fairly famous artist. She had to have been pretty wealthy. But, surprising me once more, she almost screamed.

"Whoa! You're house is gigantic!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the tall ceilings.

"It's only a temporary home." I said to her. "Our recording home, the one we spend the most time at, is in New Jersey. And it's ten times bigger." I added. She showed an expression of absolute amazement. "Didn't you have a big house? You're mom is leaving behind quite a fortune." I asked, puzzled. Bones only shook her head, her mouth still gaping open.

"Most of the money went into my college account. Mom put the rest in the bank only keeping what we needed for food and what not. We lived in a two-bedroom apartment in Milwaukee. Never anything special." She told me.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Frankie shouted from upstairs, most likely packing. "Hey!! You must be Bianca!" He said coming down the stairs. "Bones!" Bones and I told him in unison. Frankie made his way down the stairs, his eyes on Bones.

"Wow, look at you. You don't look like Gee at all." He laughed. He lifted her chin to get a better look at her eyes. "Except your eyes. You have your dad's eyes." Frankie was always amazing with kids. Bones didn't mind the physical contact at all. Bones smiled up at him. "Look, Gee. She has your eyes." He turned her from her shoulders around to me. I knelt down to get eye-level with her. _Damn, we do have the same eyes. But everything else is her mothers. There is so much resemblance between them._ I wondered.

"Hey Frankie! Where's my plane ticket?" Ray called over the balcony. "What do I look like? You're fucking mother? I don't know!" Frankie shouted back. Ray popped his head over the landing, his eyes immediately fell on my daughter. "This must be the little demon." Ray too came down the stairs to meet her. Bones laughed. Frankie rolled his eyes and left to the kitchen.

"Holy Hell, Gee!Look at her eyes!" Ray exclaimed. "Yeah, I know. That other guy already pointed that out." Bones said innocently. "Frank. Or Frankie." Ray corrected. "And I'm Ray." He added. "You've already met Mikey, I believe. You just need to meet Bob. BOB!!" Ray called. "Get you're lazy ass down here!"

Bob popped his head over the balcony. "What the fuck do you want?" Bob shouted down to Ray. "Trying to pack, here." Bob added in annoyance. "Come meet my daughter!" I called up to him.

Bob's expression suddenly changed. His face flickered from annoyed to surprised instantly. "Oh! I completely forgot! Bianca, right?" Bob asked trudging down the stairs. "Bones. It's just Bones." She said shyly. This was definitely a side of Bones I've never seen before. She's so outspoken, so spirited, so strong in her beliefs. She apparently was shy meeting new people. That was definitely one of my personality traits.

Bob and Bones exchanged greetings. Frankie returned and gave us our plane tickets for Salt Lake, and before we knew it, we were whisked out of our LA home in a flurry. Soon enough, we were on a plane bound for Utah.

***short chapter, I know, I know. They'll vary in size, definitely. I'm eating doritos. OhMahGawd I lol'd. Hey, go listen to Fireflies by Owl City. That was the song I ****listened to while writing this. BTW no more problems with my software!! YAY!! mmkay, ttyl.**


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmares

**Bones' POV**

I tried not to wallow. I really did. But as the band, "My new family." Gerard called it, got some rest on the way to Salt Lake, I couldn't help but think about my mother. I thought about how she single-handedly raised me for 13 years while working _and_ provi-ding for me. It was awful to just stand by and watch her leave. The only thing that bothered me more than saying goodbye was my new life ahead.

I never had a taste for MCR, their music never appealed to me. Maybe, just maybe, I could help improve their sound. With my help, they could make a better album. Turning situations that seemed grim into something more likeable was one of the better life lessons Mother taught me. Whenever my thoughts returned to her, I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. To ignore the pain, I stuck my ear buds in, turned on my iPod full blast, and put on Down With the Sickness by Disturbed. I didn't care if I couldn't hear anything afterwards. I wanted to block out the rest of the world, because at the moment, I didn't want to live in reality.

I hadn't noticed I'd fallen asleep until I woke up and realized I was in somebody's arms. I was carried off the plane, most likely. This, pissed me off. I hated being lifted, but I was too tired and depressed to care. Though, It wasn't Gerard who was holding me, or the guitarist with the curly mop. It wasn't the drummer, either. That narrowed it down to the other guitarist, and Mikey, only by their hair. His name was the only one I could remember. I was too groggy to distinguish who was who, and felt my eyes closing again. I'll worry about name tags when I wake up, after the show. I can sleep through anything, especially loud music considering the countless time I've fallen asleep with my iPod on full volume. The last thing I heard before drifting into unconsciousness was a voice coming right to my ear and saying, "Welcome to Salt Lake, Mr. Way." Mikey carried me...

"Bianca! Help!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "Help me!" She screamed. I knew the voice of the young girl, that's for sure. I couldn't remember who it was, though. All I could see was blackness, but I could feel heat, extreme heat. I also could smell smoke. Something was burning, on fire. I raised my head and suddenly my vision came back to me. There was a wooden pillar laying on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Smoke hung in the air, making it tough to breathe. "Bones! Please!" The voice pleaded. I glanced at my surroundings. The building I was in was burning, flames engulfed everything. Panic spread through my body. I immediately wriggled out from under the smoldering support, and looked around for the pleading voice. "Hello?" I called. "Where are you?" I shouted after no reply. "Bones! Help me! I can't-" It yelled back. "Please! Over here!" I followed to voice to a nearby door. The door had a large window on it, inside I could see the brilliant orange flames. I grasped the door knob, immediately releasing it due to the temperature. I felt the burning sensation on the palm of my hand. "Hello? Are you in here?" I shouted at the glass. Suddenly a face appeared. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes came to the glass. "Bones help me! I can't breathe and the fire is getting closer. The door's locked and I can't get out! Please, do something!" I didn't know what to do to help the horror-stricken girl. I tried the doorknob again, ignoring the burning pain. The door failed to open, and my hand was left scorched. "Please..." Her voice was getting weaker, and I could hear muffled coughs through the door. I quickly looked around my surroundings for something big and sturdy. At my feet was what looked like to be the leg of a chair or table. "Cover your face!" I shouted, picking up the table leg and hitting it full force against the window. The glass shattered and fell like a great waterfall from the frame. The girl's face returned to the window, her expression grateful. "Thank you! Thank you! Help me climb through!" She said, tears of gratitude streaming down her dirty face. "Hold on there's glass stuck in the bottom, you'll hurt yourself climbing over." I told her as I began carefully removing the glass shards sticking out of the frame. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream startled me and I cut my finger on one of the glass shards. She kept screaming and for some reason I couldn't stop picking the glass out. I finally tore my eyes from the frame of the window to see the orange flames consuming the girl. "Eloise." I whispered. "Eloise!" I screamed.

"Eloise!" I shot up from the leather couch, tears streaming down my face. There was no music, telling me MCR's set was over. My knees came to my chest and my face fell into my hands as I started to sob. "Bones!" I heard Gerard shout through my weeping. "Are you all right?" He asked gently, pulling me into a hug. I'm not a hugging person, but the horrors of my nightmare still replayed behind my closed eyes, so I chose not to argue and cried into his chest.

"What happened?" He asked me after I had finally started to catch my breath. "El-El-Eloise. I-I didn't s-save her." I sobbed. "What? Tell me what happened." He said fatherly. "That's, that's not how it, it happened. I did s-save her." I said, realizing that my nightmare was just a bad horror-film style "remake" of what had actually happened. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked me. I only shook my head, this wasn't the first time I'd had a nightmare like this and I certainly did not want them to return. "You gonna be okay?" He asked after long moments of silence. I nodded, and he smiled sympathetically at me. I watched him as he got up from his kneeling position by the couch backstage, informed the guard of something (my lip reading skills weren't that great), and left out of one of the exits to the parking lot.

Once he was gone, I attempted to gather myself together. I pulled my black beanie back onto my head, grabbed my hoodie and zipped it up. Once that was done, I realized an irritating pain in my right index finger. I glanced at it to find a cut on it, across the top of my finger, like I had cut it on glass...

*****Hey all! Another chapter came and gone! Sorry this one took me awhile, I had a lot going on...nuff said. I def starting crying when writing the first part of this. So sad! ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review :) have a nice day! -Mouse**


	7. Chapter 6 Distractions

(Psst! Author's note! Read my little thingamajig at the end of the story so I can explain my suck-ish updating)

**Bones**

I couldn't sleep after the nightmare I had had backstage. We were now on the bus, the entire band asleep, thundering towards Denver, our next stop on tour. I lay awake, in my bunk below Gerard's, reading a book I've already read just trying to shake the nightmare. Even though I had been awoken hours ago, my body was still shaking from my twisted dream. The image of Eloise's body being engulfed in flames was etched in my memory, unable to forget it.

I also feared that if I returned to sleep, the dream would come back to haunt me. If at all possible, I wanted to avoid that for as long as I could. As I neared the end of my book, I knew I needed something else to distract me and keep me from falling back asleep, where my unconscious mind was in control.

I snapped my book closed as I finished the last word of the final page. My cell phone, which resided on my pillow to the right of me by the wall of the bus, suddenly vibrated as I received a text message:

**Hey hun, watcha doin? :P**

**IM me?**

**-Keith**

_Prefect!_ I thought, _This is just what I need to keep my mind occupied_. I snatched my phone off my pillow and entered the chat room Keith was in.

**KeithWasHere: Well well well, I thought I was the only one who stayed up this late. What's on your mind sweetheart?**

**OXPirateBonesOX: I had the dream again. But this time I almost saved her. I was so close! I don't know why I couldn't, I heard her screaming but I never looked up. Why? Keith, I'm so confused... :/**

**KeithWasHere: Listen to me, Bones. Eloise is alive. You were never in the house when the fire happened. She made it out without hardly any injuries. There's nothin to be confused bout. K? **

**OXPirateBonesOX: I know that. Way to point out the obvious.**

**KeithWasHere: It was just a dream. Is that why you're not sleeping?**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Maybe...**

**KeithWasHere: You need sleep, Baby Doll. This can't continue every time you have a nightmare ya know.**

**OXPirateBonesOX: What's up w/ u and the pet names? N y do u only use them w/ me?**

**KeithWasHere: IDK, does that matter? And how is that relevant?**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Why must u use big words I don't understand? **

**KeithWasHere: I asked you a question first.**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Uhh, no u didn't look up there Smart One. I was the one who started the ?'s thing, mmkay.**

**KeithWasHere: Well you never answered my question**

**OXPirateBonesOX: You never answered mine**

**KeithWasHere: Fine then**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Fine**

**KeithWasHere: Be that way**

**OXPirateBonesOX: I will be that way. And I'll enjoy it as I laugh HA HA HA**

_**EllieBabayy has joined the chat**_

**OXPirateBonesOX: You're interrupting an argument El.**

**EllieBabayy: Well, my apologies. What're you 2 doing up this late anyway? Its like 3 in the morning.**

**KeithWasHere: No duh El**

**OXPirateBonesOX: We should be asking u the same question.**

**EllieBabayy: I'm in Paris remember? It's 3 in the afternoon**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Ohh yeahh huh?**

**KeithWasHere: Enjoying your afternoon tea Lady Eloise?**

**EllieBabayy: I said Paris, you idiot. Not London XD**

**KeithWasHere: T.T**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Suck it up, your being a baby**

**KeithWasHere: What's wrong with being a baby? I don't wanna grow up anyhow.**

**EllieBabayy: You never DID grow up Keith.**

**OXPirateBonesOX: She speaks the truth, young grasshopper**

**KeithWasHere: Don't u 2 b goin all fortune cookie on me now. Last time u did this I was suckered into getting a palm reading and El spit her gum out in my hand and asked if I could be a Dear and throw it away. NEVER AGAIN!**

**EllieBabayy: And you though I took things seriously**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Chillax, Keith it was a joke. Ya know, jk jk lol? Ring a bell?**

**KeithWasHere: Shut up Miss Know-It-All**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Screw you!**

**KeithWasHere: No thank you ;P**

**EllieBabayy: I cant believe u 2 r starting this sh*t again**

**OXPirateBonesOX: do you always block out your cuss words like that? You dont have to be clean in here you know. Fuck fuckidy fuck fuck fuck**

**KeithWasHere: SOUTH PARK! HELL YA!**

**EllieBabayy: I cant, my moms RIGHT THERE, if she happens to walk by and see any swear words I'm history.**

**KeithWasHere: I wont come to your funeral**

**EllieBabayy: You're a whore!**

**KeithWasHere: At least I get paid**

**OXPirateBonesOX: What happened to not swearing?**

**EllieBabayy: Whore isnt a cuss word**

**OXPirateBonesOX: would you say it to a priest?**

**EllieBabayy: No**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Then its a cuss word**

**KeithWasHere: Simple rule, El. Who doesnt know that?**

**OXPirateBonesOX: You don't know how to wipe your ass, so I dont think you knew that.**

**EllieBabayy: BURN!!!!!!**

**KeithWasHere: I dont need to, I have a bitch to do that for me. Hey Eloise! I just took a shit, you know what to do!**

**EllieBabayy: I'm gonna cut off your testicals with a spork**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Ewwie**

**KeithWasHere: Ouchie**

**EllieBabayy: LMAO...hey parental is callin, ttyl luv ya. Not Keith, I meant Bones**

**KeithWasHere: Love you too**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Text me later!**

_**EllieBabayy has left the chat**_

**OXPirateBonesOX: So, back to my question**

**KeithWasHere: Well, im not gonna answer**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Fine then**

**KeithWasHere: Its like srsly almost 5 in the morning, we've been talking for two hours. **

**OXPirateBonesOX: Impossible**

**KeithWasHere: No no, its the truth**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Well then, you better answer me b4 Brian comes in and starts barking at us**

**KeithWasHere: ?**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Band manager. Shitty tour stuff. Nothing you should be concerned about. You should answer me though.**

**KeithWasHere: Neverr**

**OXPirateBonesOX: Fine then**

_**OXPirateBonesOX has left the chat**_

**KeithWasHere: Aw come on!**

_**KeithWasHere has left the chat**_

There went the only distraction I had left. It didn't seem like we were conversing for 2 whole hours but I completely forgot about my nightmare. But without a distraction, I was doomed to sleep. And sure enough, I could feel myself dozing, ever so slightly, just from staring at the bottom of Gerard's bunk. Finally, my eyelids closed and I drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

"Bones? Bones? Wake up. Brian's gonna be a pissy bitch if you don't." I heard Gerard coo. I felt myself giggle. My vision was coming back, but blurry. "No. I don't wanna go to school." I joked groggily. I never went to public school. I had 3 different tutors for different subjects. Even though I was never babied, my mother didn't want me going to public school. I never knew why, but she would rather jump into a pit of fire, then be buried alive in a shallow grave surrounded by raw meat while a pack of hungry wolves played above her.

"Come on, Bianca. Up." My eyes shot open. I was suddenly wide awake, and angry.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Ever." I said through gritted teeth. Gerard thought I was joking.

"Okay, okay. Just get up so we can get moving." He mused. I was not a happy camper. Eventually, though, I got out of bed and got ready for whatever the day brought.

_*****Okie dokes Loves, lets do some math**_

_**Tess=Worst updater EVER!**_

_**I really wish this hadnt taken so long BUT (!) I have a good reason for not uploading (yeah right you wish you did). The production I'm working on is 2 weeks from opening night and everybody is on edge I have been working like a mad woman trying to help get the set built. Plus that, I started a new story (which was stupid of her, but, ya know, its Tess), about VAMPIRES, ohh. I loves it. But its not a fanfic so idk if I should upload it here or not. Its called By Products and its coming along splendidly :P**_

_**If you want to read it, please tell me and I might let you read it (depending on where she is cuz if its not in the right spot than Tess has to be an OCD perfectionist and fix the part before it can be read by ANYONE).**_

_**Mmkay well I think thats all I have to say, anything you wanna know about anything, you know how to contact me. Here or myspace if you want? But i'll only give that out personally, soo, yeah. Review, don't be shy. Ttyl love you all thanks for the reviews check my profile page for more info about my emmensly boring life. Kay, Love ya, BYE!**_

_**-MyChemMouse**_


	8. Chapter 7 Meet My Father, Keith

**Okay so you know how Tess is so awful at updating? Read the bottom, she wants to explain...again.**

My Chemical Romance. Only one word describes them on tour.

Workaholics. All of them.

Even worse? My father is one of them. Meaning? I get babysat. By bodyguards.

I could barely contain my rage at Gerard for sticking me with a bodyguard. I'm thirteen for gods sake! I didn't need to be babysat by some muscle head who didn't speak English! Now I know why my mother left him. He was a jerkface.

I sat on a leather couch backstage just as My Chem was about to go on. My "babysitter" was busy, filling up his plate at the food table. _My life sucks. Thanks, "Dad." _I thought angrily. There was absolutely nothing to do except sit backstage and listen to MCR's whiney rock music. My head fell back on the back of the couch. I needed to get out and do something. Fast.

After going over possible escape plans, all of which ending in being lifted over my bodyguard's shoulder and carried back into backstage and chained to the couch, I was at a total loss. There was nothing I could do to get away from this Italian-speaking meat head.

Suddenly, I heard voices flowing from the entrance to backstage, where two more thick-headed, burly bodyguards stood.

"You have to let me in there!"

"Sorry, Kid. I can't do that."

"But you have to!"

"And why is that? To meet My Chemical Romance? I don't think so."

"But I know Gerard Way's daughter!"

I bolted upright. The only people who knew about this were my parents, the band, and my two closest friends, who are under a confidentiality agreement _not_ to tell the press. It had to be, but it _couldn't_ be.

Keith.

"Keith! Oh my god! Keith!" I jumped up off the couch and tore over to the entrance. "Bones? Is that you?" I heard Keith's voice behind the bodyguards. Then, an idea hit me. The perfect form of entertainment, and to watch a couple muscle heads sweat. "What do you think you guys are _doing?_" I said sharply. Both of the bodyguards turned their massive heads towards me. "W-wha-" one of them started, but I interrupted. "I can't _believe_ you would do something this _stupid!_ I told you someone was coming to see me! Why can't you two _listen?_" I continued intensely. They both began to sweat immensely. "Are you two capable of getting _anything_ through those thick skulls of yours? Good lord!" I was on a roll. Keith couldn't contain himself; I could hear him giggling behind the bodyguards. "Well? Don't just stand there! Let him in!" I finally finished, adding a "I can't believe these two were hired." under my breath, but loud enough for them to hear me. The shot terrified looks at each other, and stepped aside to let Keith in.

For a few moments he just stood in silence, his eyes never leaving mine. The silence was compelling, and some how, breathtaking, and I had no idea why. "How ya been, Babydoll?" He finally spoke, a wide grin breaking out. I ran up to him and hugged him around the neck. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around before releasing me. "I'm alright. How the hell did you get here?" I asked him. He smiled, a softer smile than his humorous toothy grin. "Turns out, my Uncle Tom is a big MCR fan." He mused. "Tom? The rich one?" I asked. Keith nodded. "He decided he wants to chase the tour."

I couldn't help myself. I had to scream. I couldn't believe Keith was going to chase My Chem's tour! He soon explained to me that his parents went on vacation to Tahiti (second honeymoon thing) for a month and Keith chose to stay with his Uncle Tom and Aunt Betty. Uncle Tom (as we all call him that) made a fortune in the stock market. Not to mention he married Betty, who made very good money as a divorce attorney. Tom and Betty's daughter, Lucy (she's 14), is very selfless for growing up in a mansion, getting everything she's ever asked for, and never having to work in her life. She donates to a research hospital for children every year or so, using her allowance she saves up. Lucy, Keith, and I are al very close friends.

"Is Lucy with you?" I asked him. We both were sitting on the leather couch backstage. I used the Google Translator to order the Italian Bodyguard to leave (if he wanted to keep his job). Keith shook his head. "Lucy had to stay in school, Uncle Tom wouldn't let her come if she had to miss a month of school." Keith explained. Keith and I were both home schooled. He lived in the same apartment building as I did in Milwaukee. Eloise's mother owned the apartment complex we lived in, therefore, she was around quite often, allowing our friendship to grow. Soon enough, we were inseparable.

Keith and I talked in between songs of blasting rock music until the show was over. My Chem did two encores before returning backstage, sweaty and exhausted.

"Who's this?" Gerard asked suspiciously, noticing me and Keith. I hadn't thought about how I was going to explain to Gerard how my best friend got passed the bodyguards. "Um, Gerard, this is Keith. Keith, this is my father, Gerard."

**This has got to be the shortest update ever. I feel so terribly awful that I haven't updated in forever. So, the vamp story I was writing has been abandoned. My apologies if you wanted to read it (its boring anyway). I am the worst person EVER for keeping you guys waiting. Once again, I am so so so so so very sorry.**

**On another note, I'm going to a wedding. I'm wearing a dress and my hair is curly, which happens maybe once every 462384298 years or so.**

**I promise, these updates are gonna get better. They may not come at the rate you want them to but believe me, their coming. So I have to go in like 6 minutes, I'll try to get this uploaded before I leave. Love you all, comment please! ~MyChemMouse (Tess)**


	9. Chapter 8 Self Control

**Author stuffs, at the bottom, loves!**

Shit.

I had no idea how protective Gerard could get.

Let's just say things escalated after the introduction.

And I have no idea why.

"What the fuck, Bones?" Gerard spat. I was in serious shit.

"Good Lord, Gerard! What did I do?" I shot back, just as venomous.

"Who is he?" He demanded, his voice echoing through the empty tour bus. The rest of the band felt the need to vacate. Immediately.

"Only my closest friend! Look, if you think he's my boyfriend-" I started, but he cut me off.

"He knows, Bones! He's gonna tell the fucking press!" So that's what this is about.

"He's under a strict confidentiality agreement! He couldn't tell anyone if he tried!" I explained, very loudly.

"What agreement?" He continued demanding. I was quiet. My eyes found my shoes. It wasn't exactly _that_ kind of confidentiality agreement.

"He swore to me he wouldn't. That was the agreement. He wouldn't tell anyone, though! And as long as I've known Keith, he has never, _never_, broken a promise to me. It's just as good as a legal document, Gerard. Trust me." I explained quietly, my eyes never leaving my shoes.

Gerard sighed. Maybe he was giving in?

Not so much.

"I thought I told you, made it _crystal_ clear for you to keep this the best kept secret in your lifetime, didn't I? I needed to figure out how I was gonna present you to the world before you told anyone." He told me, quietly, but harshly. Every word was precise, and spoken with just as much severity than the last. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Does anyone else know?" He asked. I was silent. _Should I lie?_

"Who else knows?" Gerard screamed, I almost broke down in tears. "No!" I choked. "No one." I whispered, a tear making a path on my cheek.

Gerard glanced up at me. Once he realized how much pain he'd caused, he stalked off to the bathroom, muttering something about losing his self-control.

_I've never been screamed at like that before. I never thought Gerard would get so angry about Keith knowing about him. But I know Keith better than I know myself. He would never in his life break a promise to me, even though Gerard is doubtful. He doesn't know Keith like I do. I lied to him, though. I don't feel to great about it either. I lied to my father. How will I tell him that Ellie knows too? I can't. Telling him I lied to him is-I'm not sure. It'd be even worse if he found out on his own. I'd be in worse shit than I was today. I'll have to think of a plan. Keith will help me, since he's tour-chasing. I can't believe he went tour-chasing with his MCR loving Uncle Tom. It will be nice having one of my childhood friends along for at least some of this crazy ride that is now my life. Until tomorrow._

I snapped my journal shut. Nothing helped me more than to rant about my problems to it. There is no greater listener than a piece of paper.

Tomorrow we hit Lincoln, Nebraska, MCR's third sold-out show of the tour. I had no idea how popular they were, seeing as their music never appealed to me.

The miles were coming and going. Nothing seemed to stop this band from reaching the ultimate peak of success. I can say one good thing about My Chem, they never disappointed their fans.

Maybe that's why Gerard was so torn up about Keith. Maybe, he was afraid his fans would think less of him for abandoning a pregnant girlfriend. The press misunderstands so often, they'd make Gerard seem like a villainous scuzzball. Maybe he was afraid of losing fans. I would be if I were in his shoes. His fans, his band, they mean the world to him. If all of that were to come crashing down because of me, I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself.

My head continued to buzz with questions as I fell into an uneasy sleep. Hopefully, tonight, there will be no nightmares.

**Hmm, my chapters seem to be getting exceedingly BORING! Good Lord Tess, what are you thinking? When do I ever think? Good question, lemme think about it-oh wait.**

**(Did she just have a conversation with herself? I believe so)**

**Wow did I get off topic. Well, all I wanted to say was, I frikken love all ya. Comments make Tess grin like an idiot**

**(mercilessly stolen from mah besties story on Mibba, check it out pretty please! , search, Rabbit in Hollywood)**

**Much love to you all,**

**MyChemMouse (a.k.a Tess)**


	10. Chapter 9 Won't Last Forever

**Hey all!**

Gerard ignored me all morning. He wouldn't say a word to me. I felt like I deserved it. After all, I did go against his wishes to keep me a secret.

The rest of the band felt sympathetic for me, being yelled at by Gerard and all.

"You'll be fine. Gee hardly ever means anything he says when he's angry."-Mikey

"He can't stay mad at you forever. Eventually, his skinny ass is going to have to get over it."-Frankie

"He's a fuckwad, you don't need him, you have us!"-Ray

"Don't worry about it. He's just bitchy 'cause he's on his man-period."-Bob

I can't say their words helped the situation, but they sure made me smile!

Gerard didn't join us for breakfast, said he had to call Lindsay, which was probably true, except I think he just needed to get away from me. For a guy who supposedly never lived with regrets, Gerard certainly can hold a grudge.

"Bones? Are you alright? You haven't said a word all morning." Mikey said at breakfast. I glanced up from my scrambled eggs I had been picking at. There was such a gnawing feeling of guilt inside my heart; I felt like I had to apologize. "I'm fine." I lied, my voice cracking. _Crap_. "You don't sound fine." Frankie jumped in, his mouth full of french toast. I scowled at myself. _Stupid cracky voice._

"I'm fine guys, really." I lied again to the four faces who were now staring at me. They all looked unconvinced. "Bones, 3 out of 4 of us are married. We know what a woman means when she says 'I'm fine.'" _Double crap._ "And what _does_ she mean when she says 'I'm fine?'" I decided to humor them. "She's lying, smart-ass." Frankie joked. About the smart-ass part, at least.

"Really now?" I said, taking a sip of my orange juice. _Shit, they can see right through me._ Then, I couldn't have asked for a more perfectly-timed miracle.

"Hello?"

"_Bones? Hey its Keith."_

"No shit sherlock."

(Mikey: Hey! Watch your language, Missy! -laughs-)

"_Where are you?"_

"Having breakfast somewhere. What city are we in again?"

"_Lincoln, Nebraska, dumb ass."_

"Right! Um, I'm not sure. Some little diner a couple blocks from the venue."

"_You mean IHOP?"_

"So that's what this place is called."

"_We went to IHOP almost every week back in Milwaukee, Bones."_

"I'm just messing with you. You coming down?"

"_Yeah, me and Uncle Tom are driving down there now._"

"Sweet, see ya when you get here."

"_Adios."_

"Peace."

We hung up and I returned to the table. I had excused myself so I didn't interrupt any conversation the guys might be having.

"Who was that?" Ray asked, mouth full with...something. "None ya." I replied almost bitterly. "Oh, well then." Ray said, pretending to be offended. I made a face at him and continued eating.

After 5 minutes of random conversation about the weather (and corn, which is tradition to talk about in Nebraska), Keith joined us and we introduced his Uncle Tom to the band. He was surprisingly calm and collected for meeting his favorite band. We ate, paid the check, and journeyed back to the venue, where I was sentenced to the tour bus while the guys practiced.

"Keith! Save me! I'm stuck in the bus and there's NOTHING TO DO!" I said to him on the phone, about a half an hour or so after we left the diner.

"_What do you want me to do? I'm stuck in the hotel room. Uncle Tom met up with a friend and they went to play poker."_

"Let's do something."

"_Like what?"_

"Let's go play."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

"_Hmm? Oh, OHHH! Okay, I gotcha. But, where are we gonna play? We can't leave..."_

"Yes we can. I'm old enough to take a taxi, and come on its Nebraska."

"_Where would we go?"_

"There's a leisure center about six blocks from the venue. It'll only take you 5 minutes to walk down here from the hotel."

"_We could get in so much trou-"_

"Live a little, Keith! Our childhood won't last forever."

"_Fine. I'll be down there in ten."_

"Bye."

"_See ya."_

**So, this chapter sucks**

**and I officially hate it!**

**I love you all so frikken much its insane.**

**Comment ? XP**

**much love,**

**MyChemMouse (a.k.a Tess)**


	11. Chapter 10 Values

**Happy Holidays!**

"Keith!" I whispered to him, walking around in circles, looking confused. When he didn't hear me, I tried again, but louder. "Keith!" still to no affect. "Dumbass!" I shouted. Keith instantly turned around and faced me. His expression was unmoved and annoyed. "Oh, hilarious, Bones." He said, walking towards me. "What are you doing hiding out in an alley? Did you get hired for a hit or something?" He joked, reaching me. I punched his shoulder playfully. "Did you find your stuff?" I asked, my gaze turned on the black and red duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "No, I'm just dumping a body." He said, his face not changing much from the annoyed expression from before. I raised my eyebrows. "Whatever." I said. "The taxi is gonna be here any minute now. Be a look out for Gerard or the band. They'll tattle if they catch me." I told him. He nodded, his eyes on the road.

A little more than five minutes later, the taxi pulled up to the curb outside the venue. "'Kay, Keith. Go!" I tell him, pushing him towards the taxi. "What the-. Bones?" He said, stumbling. "Just go, before someone sees you!" I whisper angrily. Keith takes the message, and trots off towards the yellow sedan.

As soon as Keith shuts the door behind him. I cautiously make my way towards the taxi. I jog half the way, before stopping dead in my tracks at the sound of a familiar voice. The sound of someone I've known for only a couple weeks. Who shares a tour bus with me. Mikey. _Crap._

"Bones? What are you doing?" He asks. I can't see his face; my back is to him. "Is anyone else with you?" I ask stupidly. "What? No. It's just me. What are you doing?" He asks once more, his footsteps approach me. I cringe. _This isn't good._ "Uncle Mikey?" I ask, turning towards him with the most innocent look I can muster. Mikey, sighs and rolls his eyes. "I'll bite." He says, not buying my innocent look. I drop the act. If I'm gonna get past him, I need to be real. "Please, please, please. I need a favor. I swear to you, if you don't tell Gerard where I'm going, I will never ask you for anything ever again." I say, glancing up at his face. He still doesn't look convinced. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the denial.

"Where are you going?" He sighs. "If I'm gonna risk not letting Gee know, I need to at least know where you are." He says. My eyes shoot open. Mikey's face was hard, but he was smiling. "I'm going with Keith to the leisure center a few blocks over. 6 or 7 I believe. I promise, I'll be back before the show starts so Gerard can lock me up with some beefy bodyguards backstage. Since you guys never come in the tour bus while rehearsal, just tell him I'm there if he asks. Please, Mikey. This is all I've wanted to do for a very long time." I tell him my well thought out plan.

He stood, staring off into space, contemplating. After a few minutes, he nods. "Okay." He says. "On one condition." I cock my head to one side, waiting for him to speak. "Once, if you never have to do it again, at least say it once. Call Gee 'Dad' once. Can you do that? He's been dying for you to call him that. Even though he doesn't seem like the fatherly type, he's really happy about this arrangement. He's looking forward to being a dad. And if it kills you, call him 'dad' at least once. Just, humor him, okay?" He told me, my smile evaporating. I nod, whisper a brief "thank you," and bound off to the taxi and climb in, watching Mikey's figure disappear in the rearview mirror.

"I can't believe you got past him." Keith said, walking through the courts of the leisure center. I roll my eyes. "Its gonna cost me." I say. Before he can ask what Mikey's condition is, I interrupt. "Don't ask. Its kinda sentimental." I said, watching Keith cringe. He's not the sentimental-parental-child-moments type of person. Finally, we reach the first empty court at the very end of the room. "No pads?" He asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I nod. "Toss it over here!" I call from the other side of the net.

It had been forever since me and Keith had played volleyball. Just one-on-one. By the time it was half past six, our forearms were sore and red and I had won by two points. While we packed up Keith's things, we began a half-conversation through our pants. (As in panting, like when you're tired. Not those useless things you wear on your legs :P)

"So, what was it-" pant "that Mikey wanted-" pant "you to do?" He asked me. I look up from his duffle bag and wipe some of the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve. "I thought you-" pant "didn't want to know." I smirk. Keith shakes his head. "I really don't." pant "But I'm just curious." He says. I sigh, and sit down on the wood floors of the volleyball courts. I wait until I catch my breath to answer. "He wants me to call Gerard 'Dad.'" I tell him. He nods, but I'm sure he doesn't understand. Keith never had a close relationship with his father. He was closer to his mother. So I'm sure he doesn' t understand the value of the situation. I'm sure I didn't either. But a promise is a promise. And wether or not I like it, I have to do it. Even if it shall kill me inside.

We make it back ten minutes before the show started, and Gerard never questioned anything. He just assumed I was chilling in the tour bus for hours while they rehearsed. Keith and I stayed backstage and talked about nothing. We followed the tour schedule and were all back on the bus by 2 AM, heading towards the next stop on our tour: Madison, Wisconsin.

**Hey everyone! Before anything I would just like to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and anything else you crazy people just might celebrate! Thanks for the support, everyone. I love you guys, keep commenting, please? Check this guy out, this is the most amazing song ever, and this is the most amazing cover I've heard of it. .com/watch?v=L5xgaFbNxDQ and what I love about this guy, is he's from right around where I'm from. I love you Jarrod!**

**~Tess (MyChemMouse)**


	12. Chapter 11 Surprise!

"The fuck?" I said out loud, sitting up in my bunk. I ran a hand through my hair, damn, I need to shower. "Who threw that?" I asked, picking up the water bottle that was tossed at my head as a substitute for an alarm clock. I turned to the group of rockers, gathered at the bus table, smoking. I blinked, letting my eyes focus. I threw my legs over the side of the bunk and smoothed my hair out of my face. "Anybody gonna answer me?" I half asked, half demanded, getting to my feet. I got three shrugs from Mikey, Ray, and Frankie as a reply. Bob was half way through taking a drag from his smoke to answer. And Gerard...wasn't there. I cocked my head to one side. "Where's Gee?" I asked. This time, they all shrugged. "Fantastic." I muttered and climbed off the bus, pajamas, bedhead, and all.

We were parked in the next venue parking lot (I don't care enough to learn the names of the venues I'm being dragged to). I squinted at the brightness of whatever-time in the morning. No way in hell I'm using the same bathroom as 5 metal heads that don't bother to check to see if they made it in the bowl or not. I started to the venue building ahead of me, then the door of the bus opened behind me.

"Hey, Bones." said a voice I knew all too well. A voice of a person I've known almost all my life. Of a person who likes to throw things at people when their sleeping. A voice of someone who was just in Paris visiting her aunt. The voice of Eloise Brooks.

My eyes went wide and my jaw hit the floor. I turned slowly, facing my blonde haired, blue eyed best friend. She was wearing a blue tank top and light blue jeans, accompanied with her favorite black-and-white checkered Vans. She giggled, most likely at my eyes popping out of my head. And, well, after that, I screamed. She laughed and we embraced like we hadn't seen each other in forty six years. Behind us, I hear chuckles of a few rockers and puffs of cigarettes. El and me separate and I walk over to Bob, take the smoke from in between his fingers, take a drag myself, drop it to the ground and step on it in my socked feet. That'll teach him to laugh at Bones Mason. Bob's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows flew to his hairline. I only shrugged and pushed passed the band back into the bus, completely forgetting I had to pee.

"Oh my god, El, how did you manage to sneak away from the 'uptight parental?'" I asked, using the nickname Kieth and I came up for her mother. Ellie just laughed, tossing her hair off her shoulder. "Who said she had to know?" She said mischievously, taking a sip of the water bottle that had previously been thrown at my head. I just shrugged, it wasn't uncommon for Ellie to do things without her mother's consent. "Okay," I started "but how'd you get all the way out here from Paris? Not only that but its a forever long drive from Milwaukee to here. How on Earth-" Ellie cut me off. "My boyfriend drove me. Plus, we came back from Paris yesterday. And by 'we' I mean me and my brother. Oh, and grandma. Mom stayed in Paris for a few more days. Pourquoi pas?" She explained, taking another swig from her water. I sifted through her words, my mind settling on a phrase said way too casually. "Wait, wait, wait. Waddaya mean your boyfriend _drove_ you? Exactly how old _is_ this guy?" I asked, my voice tinged with concern. El shrugged, the bottle lowering from her lips. "He's _only_ sixteen -and-a-half." Seeing my expression, she added "Conner is really sweet. He wouldn't hurt me." Seeing my expression after that, she added "YES, for god sakes I'm still a virgin, jeez." I nodded in half-approval.

"Doesn't mean he won't try to convince you."

"He has. I do know how to say no, y'know."

"Oh you do?"

El rolled her eyes. "Yes, Bones, I do."

"Didn't used to be that way."

"Ugh , don't remind me."

**Umm , really really extremely epically ultimately boring chapter . But the next one should be better . Its so nice to read all your comments and messages , I can't believe how many people are reading this now ! I'm really shocked , really really shocked . I just don't know what to say to that . ANYWAY , I hope y'all enjoyed , y'all come back now , y'hear ? (:**

**Peace ,**

**Tess (; **


End file.
